1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to the art of projectiles. More particularly, it relates to a projectile having a forward center of gravity that improves projectile performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For spin-stabilized projectiles, the center of pressure during projectile flight must lead the center of gravity of the projectile. The center of pressure is forward of the center of gravity during flight and moves rearwardly toward the center of gravity of the projectile due to increased projectile velocity. This limits the amount of charge that can be added to a projectile such as a bullet because if extra propellant is added to a cartridge to increase its velocity, thereby reducing the amount of lead in the bullet to make room for said increased propellant, the center of gravity of a projectile is moved forward because propellant is lighter in weight than lead, but the center of pressure is moved rearward due to increased projectile velocity.
Thus there is a need for a projectile having an increased amount of propellant so that it can achieve greater velocity but the needed projectile must have a center of pressure that leads the center of gravity.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art how such a projectile could be provided.